


Birthday Bot

by wodniw_a



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday Party, Celebrations, Everyone else is there, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wodniw_a/pseuds/wodniw_a
Summary: Kiibo experiences the first birthday he's spent with his friends.





	Birthday Bot

Birthdays were weird, Kiibo found. To celebrate the date someone was born, others gave them gifts and threw a party, eating cake and food. He watched from the sidelines during Rantarou's and Shuichi's birthday, both boys becoming rather flustered at the sight of their classmates bearing presents.

Kokichi had made fun of Kiibo for not getting them anything, Kiibo instead ignored him and analyzed everything he could to understand birthdays.

When he asked him, professor Iidabashi had told him his birthday was October 29th, the date he was first powered up. He stored the information away, knowing it would probably become useful later when one of his classmates asked him when his birthday was. He hoped.

Kiibo knew that being a robot had its pros and cons. He was very advanced and always learning new things everyday, but had limited strength and many weaknesses. Plus, he was often looked down upon for being so different from everyone else, they all thought he was a freak or just some useless scrap metal, even when he denied that and tried telling them he was like every other student.

As he sat in the classroom, hands bunched into fists on his lap, he couldn't help but despair at the thought that the date he was born would be skipped over, forgotten for the next person on the birthday list to enjoy instead. He couldn't eat— which was a huge bummer. He wanted to enjoy food, too! — and a lot of presents he didn't need— There was nothing in relation to his talent and being that he didn't already have, which apparently is what everyone went for when giving presents — those thoughts made him sad.

He may not be human, but he could feel emotions too. He wanted to be in the position of the people whose birthday it was. He wanted to smile and laugh bashfully, embarrassed as his friends handed him boxes wrapped in bright wrapping paper and he wanted to taste Kirumi's divine cooking, seated at a long table covered endlessly in plates and plates of delicious catering.

But, alas, he was just Kiibo, an 'unfeeling, possibly harmful robot that was good for nothing but wasting electricity'.

He stood up from his seat, a mournful look on his face.

With each passing day, he couldn't help but feel more depressed. When he watched everyone for their reactions, he saw no clues that they were planning everything. All was normal, they were acting as they should for any other day.

There went all hopes for a party.

Sure, he may be behaving a little selfish, but he longed for a party. He had never had anyone celebrate the anniversary of his life and he was very interested, almost excited. Scratch that, very excited.

But the sinking feeling that he was going to be forgotten swallowed the excitement up.

They were going to forget about him. Again.

On October 29th, as the final school bell rang, Kiibo scooped up his school supplies and began walking out of the classroom. Students hurried around him, eager to get home.

"Oi, Kiibo!" Miu called out, twisting around bodies and cursing the people who bumped into her or stepped on her shoes. She stopped in front of him, grabbed his arm and pulled him away, "Follow me!"

"I don't have much of a choice," Kiibo grumbled, knowing that with his terrible strength, he would not be able to defy Miu, as her hands gripped his arms tightly and she led him out of the building. "Where are we going?" He asked, confused.

"You'll see! Just shut up and keep walking!" Was her cryptic and slightly worrying answer.

They approached the ultimate inventor's research lab, the tall blonde throwing the doors open and shoving him inside. She slipped in after him and closed the doors, walking to the centre of the room. Kiibo followed after her. Did she want to add a new feature to him?

She stood there, hands on her hips as she grinned and yelled loudly, "Alright, shitty extras! He's here!"

Then, out from every hiding spot he could see, a person popped out. Tenko, Himiko and Angie jumped out from behind a wall, Tsumugi following after them, Kokichi shoved Rantarou out of the way as they crawled out from under a desk, laughing loudly. Gonta and Ryoma calmly walked into view, probably hiding behind the giant computer in the middle of the room.

Kirumi and Korekiyo entered the building from the door behind him while Shuichi shuffled out from behind s giant, half-finished machine, Kaede, Kaito and Maki on his heels, everyone but the threatening brunette had wide smiles on their faces. They were all bearing gifts.

"Huh?" Kiibo blinked, gaping in shock, "What's this for?"

"Aww, he doesn't know? How typical of a robot," Kokichi teased, patting his shoulder in mock sympathy.

"Did you have to yell so loudly, Miu?" Kaede huffed at the inventor before turning to Kiibo and beaming at him, "It's your birthday, right? We decided to throw a party!"

He could only stand and stare at her. If he was human, he was sure he'd be crying right now. "P-Party? For me?"

Rantarou nodded, arms open wide as he gestured to the entire room, "Yep. We got you gifts and though we know you can't eat, Kirumi prepared the food and Angie and Kaede prepared the decorations."

"Open my present first!" Kokichi howled, holding the messily wrapped box.

"He can't open any of them yet!" Shuichi scolded, tugging the pouting boy away.

They all sat down at the long table and passed along plates of food. Although he could not enjoy tasting them, he was smiling, his metallic body warm with a feeling he only felt around professor Iidabashi. When he first felt it, he was unsure of was it was, but after asking about it, he learned it was love, affection, happiness. He was feeling emotions a normal person would, despite lacking a beating heart, flowing blood and a proper organic brain.

He conversed with everyone, elated that they all had remembered about him. They gave him wonderful gives, some more odd than others— Himiko performed a magic trick while Kokichi had bought him a blender. He didn't even want to think about what it was that Miu got him — but he accepted them all happily, thanking everyone with a deep, grateful bow.

Kaede played a cheery piano song for him while everyone else sang the happy birthday song he'd heard be sung during other birthdays, Kaito howling out the end lyrics, only to keel over as Maki punched him in the ribs, effectively shutting him up. They played games for a few hours, board games, video games that Miu connected to the computer and monitors, and Truth or Dare, which got pretty dirty near the end and they had to stop once Gonta asked what an inappropriate thing meant. (Kokichi answered him with a gleeful smile on his face, much to the chagrin of the others)

The party quickly ended, everyone hurried to clean everything up.

Kiibo thanked them all profusely for the exciting birthday, bowing deeply despite their protests. He returned to his dorm as dusk fell, hands full of gifts and bags and boxes. He ambled into his room, placing each item carefully on the ground.

Although he could not sleep, eat or breathe, he felt more human than ever. His entire time at the academy was spent dodging the odd, slightly scathing looks of other students, curious as to what a robot was doing in their school. He'd always be the odd one out, the target of bullying and teasing. But today, he felt connected with his peers, he felt loved and cherished and remembered.

He never really understood what, exactly, emotions were, but he didn't care now, for everything he was feeling was positive and he felt like he was glowing and he could do absolutely anything.

As he sat against the wall, plugging his cable into the outlet, eyes drooping shut, the feeling of pure joy never left, not even during the next day, when everyone ignored him aside from Kokichi, who spewed insults about him being artificial.

Nothing could take away his happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY ROBOT SON!!!


End file.
